


I Forgot Who I Was Without You

by ronnings



Series: WayHaught Oneshots [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Canon Compliant, F/F, as of s2 finale at least, mentions of shae pressman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnings/pseuds/ronnings
Summary: Nicole and Waverly's lives in the alternate reality and a little more.  Ends post season 2 finale.





	I Forgot Who I Was Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, it's been a long time since I've posted. This is my first wayhaught fic so I hope you enjoy.

Nicole is sitting at her desk in the Sheriff’s Department doing last minute paperwork for the day when she gets a text from Shae. Her wife. Sometimes she’s not sure she’s happy with Shae, but they never argue. Now that she thinks about it, she rarely sees Shae anymore. With a shrug of her shoulders to relieve the tension in her body, Nicole glances at the clock, it’s almost noon. Almost her lunch break. She’d be lying if it wasn’t her favorite time of day, getting a break from work was everyone’s favorite part of the day. Of course, seeing Waverly Earp was always nice - more than nice.

Waverly’s putting pickles on Nicole’s - Sheriff Haught’s lunch order when suddenly she knows Sheriff Haught doesn’t like pickles. The moment passes as quickly as it came and she leaves the pickles on. She hopes Nicole - Sheriff Haught won’t mind them. Looking down to her engagement ring she briefly thinks of her engagement. It was a long engagement, wasn’t it? It had been a year since Perry asked her. Or close to it anyway. It was fuzzy at best.

On her way to the police station, she can’t help but feel like she’s missing something. Did she forget something for Sheriff Haught’s usual? No, she didn’t. What was she forgetting about? Oh, that’s it! Nicole. How did she know the Sheriff’s name? She had never really spoken to her or really anyone else who worked at the Sheriff’s Department.

Nicole looks at her clock and just as it is about to turn to twelve, quickly reaches for her chapstick and applies it as Waverly enters the station. Her Shorty’s shirt is familiar to Nicole, it’s what Waverly always wears. Either the red Shorty’s shirt or any other color that you could possibly think of, Waverly had a Shorty’s shirt for each of them. When Nicole catches a glimpse of the other girl strutting into the station, she can’t help but feel a tingle travel up her spine and settle into her heart.

Nicole Haught despises pickles. She’s hated them since she was a kid. But the way Waverly looks at her, she caves, sucking it up and leaving them. She tries not to think about the last time Shae tried to get her to try pickles. It had been recently, or had it? She doesn’t know, and frankly, Nicole doesn’t really care. Her wife should’ve known she hated pickles.

Nicole Haught hates pickles enough to throw her entire lunch out because she sure as hell isn’t about to give it to Lonnie.

Waverly doesn’t understand why she can’t get Nicole’s smile out of her head. Even as she walks with Perry, with her fiancé down the main street in Purgatory. The ring feels odd on her finger, too heavy. However, the lone Earp continues on home.

The dress feels out of place when she first puts it on. Waverly figures that makes sense since it was fashionable literally in the last century, but it does feel strange to wear. The brunette chalks it up to the age of the dress and the length of her engagement, the wedding almost seems to not exist, like it’ll never happen even though she loves Perry.

He’s been really good to her, always so patient. To top that, he loved hearing about her historical rants and random facts. He always cared what she had to say. But when she sits in Nicole’s cruiser and asks the Sheriff to break the law and she agrees, Waverly knows that Nicole means something to her somehow, or at least she will in the future.

“You’d do that for me?” She asks, incredulous of what this near stranger is offering. This woman with a smile as shimmering as the moon, and hair as flaming as the sun is offering to break the law for her.

“I’d do a lot of things to you.” The first thing that Waverly thinks is that she wouldn’t mind whatever Nicole wanted to do to her. The second thing that crosses her mind is that Nicole is married. Next she realizes Nicole is a woman, and finally, she remembers dear Perry, the man she was supposed to marry in a few days. The feelings Nicole stirs inside her are foreign and yet a tiny bit familiar to the Earp.

When the pair find the Iron witch, and the spell is lifted, everything she’s been feeling that day make total sense.

She doesn’t love Perry.

Nicole doesn’t love Shae.

Waverly knows now that she never has and never will. Certainly not while she has Nicole. So when Perry calls her, she does the only thing she can, admit the truth.

Nicole remembers marrying the doctor, but after remembering what she had, has, with Waverly, all feelings she harbored for her wife are minuscule in comparison.

“And I think I might be gay!” She says in a rush, and her heart soars when she sees Nicole’s reaction as she quickly hangs up the phone and puts it away. Everything is happening so fast and she wants to ask it to slow down for one freaking minute. Soon she’s pulling Nicole in for a searing second first kiss as she starts the detonation of her barn.

Waverly doesn’t love Perry, she loves Nicole.  
Nicole’s heart speeds up. Her breath shortens right before it happens. When Waverly kisses her she feels what she should feel for her wife. Right in that second, in an alternate reality where Wynonna hadn’t existed, Nicole realizes a very simple truth. Her life was a damn mess without Waverly Earp, and she never wants that to happen again.

Back in her home reality again, and following Alice Michelle’s birth, Nicole sits in her cruiser with the finalized divorce papers in her lap. She sets the paper work aside and exits her vehicle, anxious to be near her girlfriend.

As soon as they defeat the demon Clootie, and Waverly is busy, Nicole scrambles to the jewelers to look for a gift for her girlfriend. She is immediately enamored by a ring and buys it on the spot. She carries the black box out to her car and puts the small black box in her cupholder. Right before she starts the engine to pick Waverly up for lunch, the ginger reaches across to the passenger’s side to stow the box in the glove compartment.

Waverly sneezes on the way to brunch and opens her glove box for a tissue.

“Waves, no!” The deputy exclaims, leaning one hand to close the glove.

“What’s this?” Waverly is holding a ring with a small diamond on top, with two even smaller rubies on either side.

“Would you believe me if I told you it was for Wynonna?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't gonna have Nicole buy a ring and I wasn't gonna have Waverly know, but then my little gay heart wanted to so yeah! Tell me what you thought please, I'd love to know your opinions on this one.


End file.
